Me Ame
by Raah Almeida
Summary: Sobre Martha Jones e sua paixão pelo Doutor. [10thxMartha]. Reviews, por favor!


**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who não me pertence!

**Nota da Autora: **Olá! Fazia tempo que não vinha aqui! hahahaha =D Escrevi essa pensando na Martha e na música da Katy Perry - Love Me (Me Ame, tradução livre!). E porque não escrever a Martinha refletindo sobre sua paixonite pelo Doutor? Eu não gosto muito dela, mas acho que ela merece pelo menos uma chance de ser vista não como coitada, mas acho que, como a mulher que, por amá-lo muito, acabou se apaixonando por ela mesma e o deixou, já que sofreria muito se continuasse a seu lado e não fosse aceita do jeito que queria né. Passei por isso já, HAHAHHAHA.

Enfim, boa leitura gente! Deixem reviews, por favor! ^_^

* * *

**Me Ame**

Quando Martha se apaixonou pelo Doutor... Foi algo bem inesperado. Ela ficava nervosa só de ouvi-lo dizer que _"Se Rose estivesse aqui..."_ E nem sabia quem era essa tal Rose. Só sabia que dava nos nervos – ou ciúmes mesmo – de ele falar tanto dessa garota. E era suor, corava as bochechas, e fraquejava os ossos.

_Eu serei a única que vai encontrar quem eu quero ser_

_Sem esconder os sentimentos, ou mudar sazonalmente._

_Vou me amar do jeito que eu quero que você me ame_

Ela aguentou tudo. William Shakespeare literalmente a chamando de Musa e ela não podendo corresponder – claro, ela amava o Doutor! – encarou os Anos 20 e as transmutações dos homens-porco ajudando os Daleks – Dalek Caan era o mentor de tudo e acabou fugindo pelo espaço-tempo. E aguentou um casal improvável se dar bem enquanto que ela e o Senhor do Tempo de cabelo bagunçado... Não dava. Não encaixava.

Enfrentou com fúria a via interminável, onde todos os motoristas e passageiros estavam presos por anos a fio alimentando criaturas estranhas chamadas Macras. E que se foi descoberto que eles não estavam presos, e sim salvos de um vírus através do humor da Glória. Enfrentou um demônio que quase em 42 minutos acabou com eles dois e mais tripulantes de uma nave.

E teve o desprazer de ser sua empregada enquanto teve sua memória sugada a um de seus acessórios _gallifreyanos_. E aguentar ele se apaixonar de novo por outra moça, a Joan, e que teve certeza, através de sua intuição feminina, que Rose era loira também (e mulher quando quer achar alguma coisa, acha cinco para não faltar-se provas). Voltou à 1969 por obra de uma estátua de pedra – os chamados Anjos Lamentadores – enfrentou outro _TimeLord_ que adotou, como o Doutor, a alcunha de "o Mestre".

Ainda assim o amando, lutando, querendo, tudo, por ele.

_Às vezes eu queria que minha pele fosse uma fantasia_

_Que eu pudesse apenas abrir o zíper e tirar_

_Mas quem eu sou é quem eu devo ser_

Só que uma hora, uma bendita, determinada hora, isso cansou. Ela cansou de ser a Martha-apaixonada-pelo-Doutor. Ela cansou de viver aventuras que qualquer um desejaria, mas que a _única_ aventura que ela queria era estar com ele para sempre, e não conseguia suportar o fato dele ter seus corações voltados à outra mulher, outras épocas, outros desejos. Então ela teve que guardar essa coisa de "eu sou apaixonada, eu o amo" para um bem maior: salvar a Terra de algo que nunca aconteceu.

Quando ela enfrentou o Mestre, ela o enfrentou e o matou (indiretamente) sozinha. Sem o Doutor do lado – com ele preso à uma gaiola, 900 anos mais velho, encolhido, pequeno e fraco demais para poder sair, e ele não iria sair, pois sabia que arriscava toda uma humanidade para um Senhor do Tempo megalomaníaco que se autodenominava senhor de todo o Universo. Então ele deu a única proximidade (fora aquele beijo troca-de-DNA em 2008) dele para com ela: "Usem a contagem regressiva." E para pensar numa única ideia ou palavra. E salvou o mundo inteiro. Com a ajuda dele e nada mais.

_Sem mais, vou seguir o meu caminho sozinha_

_(Quero que você me ame)_

Depois disso tudo, ela percebeu que tudo isso, tudo o que fazia por ele, acabou fazendo por ela também. Ela aprendeu a ser mais forte, determinada, a lutar pela sua família, a ter coragem. E isso era o que ele poderia dar a ela: a chance de voltar amadurecida a seu próprio tempo, de ver as coisas por outro ângulo. Por isso quando ele a convidou a ver outros planetas e outros tempos, sabiamente recusou. Havia acabado ali a jornada de Martha Jones, a garota residente de um hospital de Londres e que se apaixonou por um Viajante do Tempo que nunca ficava no mesmo lugar o tempo todo.

Tempos depois, ela trabalhou na Torchwood, mais uma vez ele apareceu para lutarem contra a raça Sontariana de transformar todos em guerreiros com apenas o sentimento de raiva e conquista. E nesses tempos depois, finalmente conheceu Rose Tyler, a garota que o Doutor doou seus corações, seus anos, sua vida. Não podia acreditar que a garota era uma simples loira, claro, agora de outro universo alternativo – depois que descobriu que a menina foi largada nesse universo para ser salva, e ela agora também trabalha na Torchwood, mas do seu universo futuro. E se despediu dela, já que as coisas voltariam ao normal na vida dela.

_Sem mais tentativas de adivinhação_

_Não, não há mais questionamentos._

_Eu serei a única que vai encontrar quem eu quero ser_

_Sem esconder os sentimentos, ou mudar sazonalmente._

_Vou me amar do jeito que eu quero que você me ame_

Naquela última vez, ela percebeu que realmente fez parte da vida dele, mas como amiga, como confidente, como alguém que escuta e entende que está com problemas. E pelo amor, como não sacou isso?! Ele se _abriu_ à ela e ela ficou se lamentando por isso. Nunca Martha Jones quis que as coisas voltassem ali e ao invés de ficar emburrada, ela sorriria e diria: "Eu te peguei e vou te salvar, Doutor."

E ela entendeu que para cada pessoa, o Doutor acende um pouco a centelha. Ele a viu como amiga, e ela depois de muito tempo, o viu assim, como amigo. E ela agradece por ter percebido a tempo – agora ela está feliz e completa. Não com o Doutor, mas com Mickey – já que ele também amou muito a Rose e a perdeu para o Homem Maluco. O ouviu, o entendeu, o compreendeu e _o amou_.

Agora Martha Jones estava pronta para ser amada do jeito que sempre quis: entendendo e aceitando-se como é, e como sempre as coisas deveriam ser.

* * *

**Nota da Autora II:** Martha é uma personagem encantadora, juro. Metade do fandom pode odiá-la por ser tão... Digamos, tapete persa onde o Doctah podia passar seus All-Stars lindamente, mas gente, vejam: ela era uma mulher apaixonada, ambiciosa, e quando percebeu que não daria certo, debandou-se no momento exato. A gente sabe - a maioria - que quando não é pra ser, a gente não força de maneira alguma, certo? Eu, em minha sincera opinião, ela foi bem inteligente. E não ficar chorando pelos cantos. Ela simplesmente soube que não era pra ser e foi-se. Acho que se odeia ela por isso: ela mostra a maioria do que nós, mulheres, fazemos, por mais que amamos muito alguém, se não dá certo, a gente não tem que se forçar, simples assim. Enquanto algumas adoram a Rose porque ela larga o namorado por alguém que vira TOTAL a cabeça, que insiste, que chora, que briga, que fala, que literalmente sai de um universo a outro caçando o cara (sério, eu não me vejo fazendo isso não .-.) A Martha não largou o trabalho, a família, a vida dela pra ficar direto com ele. Ela percebeu melhor do que ninguém que ele é uma aventura, mas que nunca se encaixaria a uma vida tão certinha quanto a de nós, meros mortais.

Podem me apedrejar agora, HAHAHAH

Reviews?!

**Raah Almeida**


End file.
